


In Cauda Venenum

by Duvrangrgata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvrangrgata/pseuds/Duvrangrgata
Summary: Settembre 1971 
Il nuovo anno scolastico alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts è alle porte, e Narcissa e Andromeda Black si preparano a partire, ognuna con i suoi segreti e le sue battaglie; mentre fuori dalla Scuola la maggiore delle sorelle si fa risucchiare sempre di più nel vortice oscuro della I Guerra Magica.Cosa ha fatto innamorare Narcissa dell’arrogante Lucius Malfoy?Cosa ha spinto Bellatrix a seguire Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato?Cosa ha visto Andromeda in Ted, per arrivare a tradire la sua famiglia e i suoi ideali?Entrate con me nella vita di queste tre streghe e tra Hogwarts, il Mondo Magico e il Mondo Babbano, scoprirete che – forse – anche le Serpi hanno un cuore, dopotutto.





	1. Prologo - 15 gennaio 1972

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
>    
> I personaggi della saga di Harry Potter non mi appartengono, l'unica a detenerne i diritti è J.K Rowling, questa storia non è inoltre scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> Tutti i personaggi non appartenenti all'opera originale sono miei di diritto e ne è vietata la riproduzione anche solo parziale.  
>    
>    
>    
>  

Quando mise piede sul primo gradino del portico lo scricchiolio delle vecchie assi la fece sobbalzare. Sopra la sua testa, le finestre della Stamberga Strillante la fissavano come orbite vuote, dando l'impressione che il tempo in quel luogo avesse smesso di scorrere, costringendo la casa a restare lì, immobile e immutata, per l'eternità.

Reprimendo un brivido, si aggiustò il cappuccio sulla testa e raggiunse la porta, sgusciando poi all'interno con passo felpato, il fiato che le si addensava in nuvolette candide a causa del freddo pungente che filtrava attraverso le pareti. Raggiunse il salotto e lasciò vagare lo sguardo sui mobili che ancora occupavano la stanza, cercando di distrarsi e non pensare troppo a quello che stava per fare, timorosa che il panico la invadesse, spingendola a scappare via a gambe levate.

 

_Stupida_ , si rimproverò mentalmente, _ormai quel che fatto è fatto, non puoi più tornare indietro._

Prima che potesse ripensarci ulteriormente un rumore di passi la distrasse, facendola voltare verso il corridoio che collegava il salotto e l'ingresso. Dalla semioscurità emerse una figura incappucciata che le si parò davanti, bloccandola.

«Sei venuto», lo accolse, mascherando con tono il più atono possibile qualsiasi insicurezza e facendogli cenno di accomodarsi su quel che restava del divano.

«Sembri sorpresa», osservò il nuovo arrivato sedendosi e accavallando con eleganza le lunghe gambe fasciate da pregiati pantaloni su misura.

«Non ero sicura che avresti accettato», disse sedendoglisi di fianco, l'ammissione che le pesava sullo stomaco quasi fosse una debolezza imperdonabile.

«Nemmeno io, a dire il vero», ribatté il ragazzo, «ma la tua lettera mi ha molto incuriosito, lo ammetto.»

«Quello non era esattamente il mio intento, ma se è servito a farti venire...»

Un lampo passò attraverso le iridi plumbee del ragazzo e ogni traccia di divertimento sparì dal suo volto: «E qual era il tuo intento, esattamente?»

Senza rispondere, recuperò da una delle tasche interne del mantello un piccolo volume dall'aria molto antica e glielo consegnò, osservandolo mentre lo analizzava attentamente.

«Sai cos'è questo?», le chiese con tono serio, le iridi grigie che la fissavano, indagatrici.

«Sì», rispose sostenendo il peso del suo sguardo, nonostante minacciasse di schiacciarla ogni secondo di più.

«E sai anche cosa c'è scritto?»

«No.»

«Ed è qui che entro in gioco io», intuì lui.

«Sì.»

«E cosa ti fa pensare che sia in grado di leggere quello che è scritto qui dentro?», domandò, picchiettando delicatamente le dita sulla copertina del libro, prima di restituirglielo.

«Sono circolate delle voci. Dicono che tuo padre sia un esperto in questo... genere di cose.»

Meglio mantenersi sul vago.

«E tu pensi che mi abbia insegnato qualcosina», concluse lui con espressione furba.

«É quello che spero, sì.»

«E mettiamo il caso che possa aiutarti – bada bene, non sto dicendo di esserne in grado né che lo farei – che cosa ci guadagnerei?»

La ragazza sorrise, per niente sorpresa dalla domanda, e infilò nuovamente la mano in una delle tasche del mantello, estraendone un altro volume.

«Nell'ambiente si dice anche che tuo padre desideri ardentemente quello che ora ho tra le mani. Se mi insegnerai a tradurre il libro che ti ho dato, questo volume sarà suo, con l'unica piccola clausola che verrà annesso al suo testamento in modo che torni alla mia famiglia dopo la sua morte.»

Il ragazzo prese il libro, le dita pallide che risaltavano ancora di più sulla copertina scura, e lo osservò, meditabondo.

«Prima di prendere una decisione avrei una domanda.»

Lei annuì, facendogli cenno di proseguire.

«A cosa ti serve quello che è scritto in quel libro?»

Il suo tono era serio come non l'aveva mai sentito, e lei intuì che non era spinto dalla semplice curiosità, ma da qualcosa di più importante, e che la sua risposta avrebbe potuto dare inizio ai giochi, oppure chiuderli per sempre.

Lasciò vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, senza in realtà vederla davvero. Avrebbe potuto rifiutarsi di rispondere, oppure mentire, ma voltandosi a fissare gli occhi in quelli di lui, si accorse di non poter fare nessuna delle due cose. Per ottenere il suo aiuto, doveva dirgli la verità.

Anche a costo di pagarne il prezzo con la vita.


	2. Capitolo I - 30 agosto 1971

Narcissa sospirò, frustrata, e si girò sull'altro fianco, tirandosi il lenzuolo fin sopra le orecchie. Erano ore che si girava e rigirava nel letto, cercando di prendere sonno, ma senza alcun risultato. La sera prima, dopo aver letto fino a tardi, aveva chiuso il libro – cosa che le era costata un grande sforzo, perché era uno di quei libri da cui era difficile staccarsi – e si era lasciata cadere sul materasso, stropicciandosi gli occhi stanchi. Sapeva che la mattina dopo avrebbe dovuto alzarsi presto per recarsi a Diagon Alley, ma neanche questa consapevolezza l'aveva aiutata a cadere permanentemente tra le braccia di Morfeo, il quale sembrava abbastanza deciso ad accogliere tutti tranne lei, che si era quindi ritrovata a svegliarsi ogni due ore per Salazar solo sapeva quale motivo.

 

Sbuffando, si allungò verso il comodino e controllò l'ora sulla sveglia magica, trattenendo a stento un gemito quando vide che erano solo le sette del mattino. Era quasi sicura che da qualche parte vi fosse una Legge Magica che vietasse di alzarsi prima delle dieci durante le vacanze estive.

Consapevole che non avrebbe più ripreso sonno si alzò con un sospiro rassegnato, accomodandosi davanti alla toeletta in legno bianco posta di fianco al letto, contro la parete, e fissando la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio con aria critica. Per dormire aveva legato i lunghi capelli biondi in una treccia, che però durante la notte si era mezza disfatta contribuendo, insieme alle occhiaie, a farla assomigliare a una di quelle sciatte Mezzosangue che solevano appestare i corridoi di Hogwarts senza degnarsi neanche di darsi un colpo di bacchetta per sistemarsi i capelli. Assottigliando gli occhi, tolse l'elastico e iniziò a sciogliere la treccia, imprecando mentalmente contro i nodi che il suo girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto aveva contribuito a creare.

Stava tentando di districare il tutto con la spazzola, quando un discreto bussare alla porta interruppe la sua battaglia.

«Avanti.»

La testa di sua sorella maggiore Bella fece capolino, subito seguita dal resto del corpo.

«Sei già sveglia, Cissy? Pensavo di farti chiamare tra un paio d'ore», disse avvicinandosi e togliendole la spazzola di mano.

«Non riuscivo a dormire», ammise Narcissa osservando attraverso lo specchio la figura dell'altra, intenta a pettinarle i capelli. Bella alzò un sopracciglio, ma non distolse lo sguardo dalle sue dita, impegnate a districare le ciocche chiare.

«Hai fatto altri brutti sogni?»

Cissy scosse la testa: «Non che io ricordi».

Bellatrix non ribatté, acconciando con gesti veloci i capelli della ragazzina in uno chignon semplice ma elegante.

«Ecco fatto. Che ne dici di vestirti e raggiungermi in sala da pranzo? Possiamo fare colazione e andare subito a Diagon Alley», propose dirigendosi verso la porta ed aprendola, pronta a sgusciare fuori.

«Certo», acconsentì Cissy, «mi vesto e arrivo.»

«Bene, ti aspetto giù.»

Bella uscì dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Narcissa si alzò e chiamo Tilly, la sua Elfa Domestica, affinché le preparasse qualcosa da indossare.

«Come può esservi utile Tilly, padroncina?», domandò la creatura una volta comparsa, sprofondando in un inchino.

«Devo uscire, tira fuori un vestito leggero», ordinò la ragazza.

Tilly si inchinò nuovamente e si diresse all'armadio in legno bianco, posto di fianco alla toeletta, e ne estrasse due abiti che le fece levitare di fronte, per permetterle di scegliere quello che più la aggradava. Narcissa inclinò la testa di lato e li osservò attentamente: il primo era un abito stile impero di mussolina a pois, con ricami di filo bronzato, il secondo invece, sempre dello stesso materiale, ma con ricami blu scuro. Rifletté per qualche secondo poi, con un cenno della testa, indicò il primo abito. Tilly si complimentò per la scelta e con un gesto ripose il vestito scartato nell'armadio, aiutandola poi ad indossare quello che aveva scelto. Era un abito leggero, adatto al clima ancora estivo, che fasciava la sua figura magra e faceva risaltare il biondo dei suoi capelli. Soddisfatta, congedò l'Elfa e, infilata la bacchetta nella borsetta che aveva a tracolla, uscì dalla stanza.

Quando varcò la soglia della sala da pranzo trovò Bella seduta a tavola, intenta a sorseggiare la sua tazza di thè mattutina, mentre in una mano stringeva una lettera che doveva esserle stata appena consegnata. Sorridendo le si lasciò cadere di fronte, afferrando una fetta di bacon e delle uova, mentre un Elfo le serviva un bicchiere di succo di zucca.

«Andromeda sta ancora dormendo?», chiese rubando un pezzo di pancake ricoperto di sciroppo dal piatto della sorella.

«Sì, ma sa che dobbiamo andare via, quindi starà lei con nostra madre, stamattina», rispose Bella riponendo la lettera nella busta e consegnandola ad un Elfo, che fece un inchino ossequioso e si Smaterializzò.

Cissy annuì, sorseggiando il suo succo di zucca con fare pensieroso. Era contenta che Dromeda potesse restare a casa con Druella, non si sentiva mai tranquilla quando sapeva sola la donna. Grazie a Merlino, Bella si era ormai diplomata e sarebbe rimasta a casa, mentre lei e Andromeda erano a scuola.

«Se hai finito, andiamo», disse Bellatrix, distogliendola dai suoi pensieri. Annuendo Narcissa si alzò e, allacciatasi il mantello, la seguì fino al camino, entrandovi per prima.

«Diagon Alley!», pronunciò forte e chiaro, lanciando la Polvere Volante ai suoi piedi e sparendo in un turbinio di fiamme verdi. Non fece neanche in tempo a guardarsi intorno, uscendo dal focolare, che Bella comparve al suo fianco, incalzandola: «Dobbiamo ritirare un paio di libri scolastici al Ghirigoro.»

Narcissa annuì e insieme si incamminarono verso il negozio.

Diagon Alley era affollata quel giorno, per la via camminavano decine e decine di maghi e streghe che correvano da una parte all'altra, intenti a compiere gli ultimi acquisti prima dell'inizio del nuovo anno scolastico. Attente a non perdersi di vista, Narcissa e Bella si fecero largo tra la folla, rivolgendo cenni di saluto ai compagni che incontravano, e varcarono la soglia del Ghirigoro, mettendosi in fila per ritirare i libri. A Narcissa il negozio piaceva molto: gli scaffali erano stipati fino al soffitto di volumi diversi per argomento e dimensione, vi erano libri grandi come pietre e altri della grandezza di un francobollo, oppure con segni incomprensibili o colori sgargianti. L'insieme risultava abbastanza caotico, ma non le dispiaceva.

Facendo cenno alla sorella di aspettarla lì, scivolò verso un libro che aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Aveva dimensioni considerevoli, la copertina era rossa e il titolo era scritto sul dorso in elaborate lettere dorate: _Guida alla cura delle malattie Magiche e Babbane_.

In circostanze normali non avrebbe neanche osato pensare di comprare un libro che trattasse malattie Babbane – la sola idea la ripugnava anche in quel momento –, ma quelle non erano circostanze normali e, per quanto la cosa la disgustasse, non le restava molta scelta. Afferrò il volume e tornò dalla sorella, la quale le rivolse uno sguardo che diceva a grandi lettere “Narcissa Black, metti immediatamente giù quel libro!”, ma che lei sostenne, testarda e orgogliosa, nonostante nessuno più di sua sorella maggiore riuscisse a spaventarla, soprattutto quando la guardava così.

«Prego, signorina, come posso esserle utile?»

Bellatrix fissò Cissy per qualche altro secondo, poi si girò verso la commessa.

«Buongiorno, dovrei ritirare dei libri scolastici», disse in tono perfettamente calmo, senza traccia della rabbia che sicuramente stava provando e che – Narcissa lo sapeva bene – si sarebbe abbattuta su di lei non appena fossero state sole.

«Certo, l'ordine è a nome di...?»

«Bellatrix Black.»

La commessa controllò la lista che aveva in mano e annuì, Appellando i libri richiesti dal magazzino.

«Ecco qui, signorina Black», disse rimpicciolendoli con un colpo di bacchetta e consegnandoglieli.

Prima che Bella potesse afferrarli e uscire, Narcissa si fece avanti, allungando il suo nuovo acquisto alla donna.

«Prendiamo anche questo, grazie», disse rivolgendole un sorriso innocente, ignorando la faccia sorpresa della donna: probabilmente era l'unico membro della sua famiglia ad aver mai toccato un libro che trattasse argomenti Babbani, non poteva certo darle torto se la guardava come se fosse impazzita, anche se questo non le impedì di fissarla con aria superba, quasi sfidandola a commentare, cosa che la donna si guardò bene dal fare.

Bellatrix strinse le labbra ma non disse nulla, conscia che una Purosangue – una Black, per Salazar! – non avrebbe potuto di certo mettersi a discutere davanti a tutto il negozio per impedire alla sorellina di comprare un libro sulle malattie Magiche e – quasi faticava anche solo a pensarlo – Babbane.

«Certo, signorina», disse la commessa aggiungendo il libro agli altri, dopo averlo rimpicciolito, «sono dieci Galeoni e cinque Zellini.»

Bellatrix pagò e, afferrata Narcissa per un polso, la trascinò verso l'uscita con tutta la grazia e la nonchalance che riuscì a racimolare, i loro acquisti al sicuro nella sua borsa, non fermandosi finché non trovò un vicolo appartato.

«Sei impazzita? Come ti viene in mente?», sibilò, furiosa come Cissy non l'aveva mai vista.

«Non ho avuto scelta, Bella!», protestò l'altra cercando di spiegarsi, ma Bellatrix la interruppe: «Hai infangato il nome della nostra famiglia! Le tue azioni sono un insulto per tutti i nostri antenati, che da secoli combattono contro quella feccia! Anche solo guardando quel libro sputi nel piatto d'argento in cui hai mangiato fino ad ora!»

Bella non si arrabbiava quasi mai, ma quando succedeva la sua furia non lasciava sopravvissuti.

«Tu credi che l'abbia fatto perché lo volevo?», sbottò disgustata, «I Babbani sono feccia Bella, su questo non ho intenzione di discutere, ma si dia il caso che forse, e dico forse, la chiave per aiutare la mamma potrebbe essere in quel libro, e non possiamo rischiare di...»

«Adesso basta.»

Narcissa smise di parlare, zittita dal tono gelido della sorella.

«Non voglio più sentire una sola parola sull'argomento, mai più. Sono stata chiara?», sibilò afferrandola per un polso e strattonandola, non prima di aver afferrato e sequestrato il libro incriminato.

«Ma...», tentò di protestare Cissy, ottenendo in risposta solo il rafforzarsi della presa della sorella.

«Sono stata chiara?», ripeté Bella, non lasciandola andare finché non annuì, riluttante, per poi trascinarla fino alla gelateria di Florian Fortebraccio.

«Ascoltami molto bene, Narcissa. Prima di tornare a casa ho delle commissioni da fare, quindi tu mi aspetterai qui. E vedi di non combinare guai mentre sarò via», ordinò Bella, lapidaria, inchiodandola con gli occhi scuri e restando ferma a guardarla finché non cedette, abbassando lo sguardo ed entrando nel negozio. Bellatrix rimase qualche altro attimo a fissare la porta che si era chiusa alle spalle della sorella, poi sospirò e si voltò, sparendo tra la folla.

Narcissa aspettò qualche secondo poi si precipitò fuori, indispettita. Se c'era una cosa che non sopportava era essere trattata come una bambina: era l'erede di una delle più importanti famiglie Purosangue della Gran Bretagna, non poteva certo tollerare che qualcuno le si rivolgesse in quel modo, neanche se quel qualcuno era sua sorella maggiore. Attenta a tenersi a debita distanza, iniziò a seguire Bella, curiosa di sapere cosa dovesse fare e sì – lo ammetteva – eccitata all'idea di disobbedire solo per ripicca. Non era una cosa che si concedeva spesso, agire così d'istinto: solitamente cercava di reprimere il carattere indomito tipico della sua famiglia, ma ogni tanto non solo le era impossibile, ma faceva di tutto per alimentarlo.

Alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi cercò la sorella tra la folla, aggrottando le sopracciglia quando si accorse di non riuscire a trovarla. Sbuffando, si infilò in una viuzza laterale, ipotizzando che l’altra avesse svoltato senza che se ne accorgesse ma, inoltratasi fra i negozi, si accorse che difficilmente Bellatrix avrebbe potuto recarsi a sbrigare i suoi affari a Notturn Alley. Imprecando mentalmente contro la sua stupidità, fece per voltarsi e tornare indietro, quando qualcosa la fece bloccare sul posto. Aggrottando le sopracciglia, si appiattì contro un muro – cercando di reprimere il disgusto –  e strisciò fino all’imbocco del vicolo vicino, attenta a non farsi vedere.

«I suoi servigi sono impeccabili come sempre, sono sicuro che mio padre non avrà nulla di cui lamentarsi», stava dicendo un ragazzo alto, dalle spalle larghe e muscolose, i lunghi capelli biondi legati da un nastro di velluto in una coda bassa, rivolto verso un omino piccolo e grasso che non faceva altro che prostrarsi in inchini ossequiosi e blaterare parole di ringraziamento. Non aveva bisogno di vederlo in viso per capire chi fosse, avrebbe riconosciuto quel tono freddo e sprezzante anche ad occhi chiusi.

Sforzandosi di calmare il battito impazzito del suo cuore, osservò l'omino che, dopo un ultimo, profondo, inchino, si dileguava, lasciando il ragazzo da solo.

«Puoi uscire, adesso.»

Narcissa non poté fare a meno di sussultare e pietrificarsi sul posto, sorpresa e vagamente terrorizzata.

«Avanti, è meglio che tu non mi costringa a venire lì.»

Troppo orgogliosa per scappare, lo raggiunse e gli si piantò davanti, il volto celato dal cappuccio che si era calata in testa prima di seguire la sorella.

«Scopriti il viso», ordinò il ragazzo, lo sguardo fisso sulla sua figura.

Lei assottigliò gli occhi e eseguì, sibilando, poi un: «non osare darmi ordini, Malfoy.»

Lui alzò un sopracciglio – unica dimostrazione della sua sorpresa – e replicò: «i tuoi genitori non ti hanno insegnato che origliare non è segno di buona educazione?»

Lo fulminò, superba. «Non stavo origliando. Ero qui dietro l'angolo quando ho sentito la tua voce, così mi sono affacciata per vedere se fossi veramente tu», spiegò altezzosa.

Lucius alzò di nuovo un sopracciglio ma non commentò, chiedendole invece: «Cosa ci fai qui? Non è certo posto per una signorina di buona famiglia.»

«Ci sono capitata per caso», sbottò stringendosi le braccia al petto, irritata per il tono supponente del ragazzo, il quale sfoderò un ghigno sarcastico e fece per aggiungere qualcosa, sicuramente per palesare il suo scetticismo.

«Adesso devo andare, Malfoy. Ci vediamo a scuola», lo liquidò prima che potesse parlare, voltandosi per tornare a Diagon Alley, ignara dello sguardo serio del Serpeverde, che rimase fisso su di lei finché non sparì.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti ed eccomi qui!  
> Innanzitutto vorrei ringraziare chi ha recensito e messo la storia tra preferite/seguite/ricordate, sono davvero contenta che il prologo vi sia piaciuto, e spero sia lo stesso per questo primo capitolo, interamente con il POV di Narcissa.
> 
>    
>    
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Ho iniziato a scrivere e pubblicare questa storia un paio di anni fa circa  con il nome di "Vite Intrecciate" ma, a causa di molte cose che non mi piacevano, ho deciso di cancellarla e prendermi del tempo per correggerla e riscriverla, in modo da dare giustizia ai personaggi, originali e non, e alla trama che avevo in testa. Attualmente ho pronti solo i primi tre capitoli, oltre a questo prologo, perché nel corso degli anni ho un po' lasciato da parte questo progetto, anche a causa della poca ispirazione. Comunque, con la speranza che questa sia la volta buona e la promessa di cercare di essere il più costante possibile negli aggiornamenti, vi ringrazio per aver letto e vi invito, se vi va, a lasciare una recensione o a mandarmi un messaggio su facebook.  
>    
> AGGIORNAMENTI: un venerdì sì e uno no o, in generale, una volta ogni due settimane circa.  
>    
> Grazie ancora e alla prossima,  
> Dru


End file.
